


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 3. Méchants ridicules (n°3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Red Skull adore les crêpes. Il a malheureusement maintenant un « accident de crêpe » au compteur. Si on ne peut plus être gourmand sans prendre le risque d'être blessé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 3. Méchants ridicules (n°3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 3. Ridiculous villains (n°3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381392) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient :/
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Black » de Kari Kimmel

Schlap. Red Skull retourna la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire dans la poêle. Depuis tout petit, il était un amoureux des crêpes, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient agrémentées d'un épais filet de miel. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se remémora toutes les délicieuses crêpes que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ce bref instant d'inattention lui coûta cher. Tandis qu'il retournait une nouvelle crêpe, celle-ci s'échappa et lui tomba sur le crâne... directement sur son coup de soleil.

Red Skull hurla de douleur et balança violemment la poêle contre le mur, où elle se fracassa, éclatant en morceaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Je dois avoir un problème avec ce pauvre Red Skull.
> 
> Ou plutôt mon frère, parce que sur ce coup-là, c'est lui qui m'a balancée l'idée déjà toute faite, d'un air totalement innocent. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'écrire, elle est pas belle la vie ? :p


End file.
